


Where Is My Mind

by consultingintrovert



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, College AU, John Watson - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock AU, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, University AU, sherlock college au, sherlock university au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingintrovert/pseuds/consultingintrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock meet in university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (very short and kinda crappy) chapter of my Sherlock University AU fic. This is my first ever attempt at writing fic so please be kind :)

John sniffed tentatively and glanced down at the crumpled paper in his hands. It read, ‘John Watson: dorm room #221b’. He looked up at the black door in front of him, the old brass numbers #221b staring him in the face. He glanced up and down the empty hallway.

_Well, I suppose this is it,_ he thought. He let go of the handle on his luggage. Clearing his throat, he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

He took three hesitant steps into the small dorm room and saw a head of soft black curls facing the window. The curls belonged to a young man who was sitting at a desk, fiddling with what look like some kind of experiment.

“Oh…hello”, John managed. The head turned around and John was met with two piercing blue eyes. The eyes took a quick glance up and down and then returned the experiment. 

“Ashford or Chilton?” the young man asked. 

“Sorry?” John replied, bewildered. He took a step back defensively.

“Your sweater is old, probably three years judging from the amount of pilling around the sleeves. Your jeans are an inexpensive brand and have significant wear around the bottom. Both of these facts suggest that you don’t come from a family with a lot of extra money. Your luggage is also old-probably a hand-me-down, however it is in almost new condition, suggesting that you can’t afford to travel very often. You’re from a family of average income. So, you probably couldn’t afford Eton or Harrow. However, you still ended up here at Oxford, so you obviously went to a public school. It would’ve had to have been one of the less expensive ones. Your accent tells me you’re from the south. Probably Kent. So, which is it? Ashford or Chilton?”

John’s eyes widened. 

“Uh…Ashford. I’m sorry...how…” he grinned in amazement. 

“I’m Sherlock Holmes.” The young man suddenly stood up and took two long strides across the room. He shook John’s hand.

“Yes. Well. It’s nice to meet you. I’m John Watson. I guess we’ve been assigned to share this dorm.” said John. He looked around the room. “Well, this isn’t so bad, as far as dorm rooms go. I think we can make it quite nice-“

“Once we get your things moved in-“  
“Once we clean up the mess-“

“Oh.” said Sherlock, embarrassed. “Of course.” 

John watched as he proceeded to gather up the myriad of books and papers that were lying on the floor and draped over the chairs and beds.

“How do you feel about the violin?” asked Sherlock as he moved around the room.

“Sorry, what?”

“I play the violin when I’m thinking. Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Roommates should know the worst about each other.”

John’s grin widened in disbelief. He watched as Sherlock brought his suitcase into the room for him and placed it near the bed on the left.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’ve already unpacked my things on the side with the window. I need the light for my experiments.”

“Yes, I can see that. You must be studying science then?”

“Chemistry. And I see you’re pre-med.”

“Yes, exactly! How did you-that’s fantastic, I mean, how did you know?”

Sherlock simply smiled in reply. 

_He’s an absolute nutter,_ John thought. 

John took in his new surroundings. The dorm was small, but cozy. He began unpacking, all the while watching Sherlock with increasing curiosity. _Who is this guy?_ He thought. _How does he know everything about me?_ He watched his nimble fingers slip on a pair of goggles and light a Bunsen burner. He couldn’t quite make out what exactly he was burning.

“Is this what you do for fun?” John laughed.

“Problem?” Sherlock replied, eyes fixed on his work.

John looked at his new roommate. He was odd to say the least. He couldn’t help but wonder if Sherlock had any friends. He certainly didn’t seem like the type who would make friends easily. In fact, it occurred to John that there was something almost lonely about him. But John found himself somehow endeared to him. Sherlock was intriguing and different. He was anything but boring. John had spent so much time being bored with his dull, ordinary life. Waiting for something -- anything -- to happen that would shake his boredom. That was part of the reason why he had been looking forward to moving away and starting university. He felt a tiny prick of hope tug at his chest.

_Nothing ever happens to me,_ John thought. _But still…maybe…_


End file.
